The application generally relates to a power converter. The application relates more specifically to a configurable power converter and a control algorithm for implementing circuit reconfiguration to convert a DC voltage to a plurality of voltage levels and/or frequencies to meet load power requirements.
Power converters may be used to convert an input voltage to provide one or more voltages having different parameters, e.g. voltage and frequency. One typical solution is to use multiple independent power converters with different input/output circuit specifications to meet various load voltage requirements. Such independent converters may be packaged together in a single enclosure, or may be provided separately for each independent use. Multiple independent converters are more expensive to build, and may be bulky, heavy, and inconvenient to use.
Direct current (DC) voltage sources may include fuel cells, batteries, solar cells, and other similar energy sources. Many DC voltage sources are susceptible to voltage decay or fluctuations over time, which may cause a power converter voltage to decay or fluctuate as well, and result in potential problems to meet load needs.
What is needed is a single compact and light-weight power converter that is configurable to provide a plurality of output voltages from a range of input voltages, wherein the output voltage specifications are selectable either by a user or automatically.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.